Hush Little Harry
by Bramble Icedancer
Summary: It's not uncommon for James to wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of Lily singing to Harry. One night he decides to give it a try himself. Drabble/one-shot


**A.N. I wrote this a while a go and I don't think it's particularly well written, but when it was on my other account people seemed to like it. * le shrug***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Hush little baby'. **

Most nights James and Lily were woken by the sounds of crying coming from their son's room. Usually, one or other of them would go and check on Harry and get him back to sleep. James had to admit though, that more often than not, it was Lily who ended up going to comfort Harry. On numerous occasions, he had heard her singing to Harry.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a mocking bird,<br>And if that mocking bird don't sing,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a diamond ring,<br>And if that diamond ring goes brass,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a looking glass,<br>And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a Billy goat,<br>And if that Billy goat don't pull,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a cart and bull,<br>And if that cart and bull turn over,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,<br>And if that dog named Rover don't bark,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a horse and cart,<br>And if that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,<br>So hush little baby don't you cry,  
>Daddy loves you and so do I."<em>

James had loved the song, and wondered why he never thought to do anything that beautiful to help Harry sleep, so he decided that the next time he heard Harry crying, he would be the one to get up and sing to him. The night came when James was the only one to wake up whilst Harry was crying, so he got out of his and Lily's bed, careful not wake her and crept along to Harry's room.

He wasn't quite sure how the words had gone to the song Lily had sung, so he gave his best shot at making up his own, however successful, or unsuccessful they would be.

Lily was enjoying her peaceful slumber, until she was woken by her sub consciousness shouting at her. _Harry!_ How could she forget him? Lily's maternal side took over, not even taking into consideration the fact that there were wards protecting the house, including a Fidelius Charm. Without thinking, she leapt from her bed, not noticing that James wasn't in the bed. She hadn't been woken by the cries of a sleeping baby, but rather the lack of cries. So, instead of thinking logically that if there was no crying, then he was probably safe and sound, asleep in his cot, she assumed the worst.

She creaked open the door of her bedroom and walked out onto the landing. She could hear the soothing voice of James singing to Harry, who was busy gurgling with happiness. She stood waiting, listening to James singing.

"_Hush little Harry, don't you fret,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a Sorting Hat.<br>And if that Sorting Hat won't sing,  
>Daddy's gonna find you the Peverell ring.<br>And if the Peverell ring gets nicked,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a Golden Snitch.<br>And if that Golden Snitch don't fly,  
>Mummy's gonna make us some pumpkin pie-"<em>

James was forced to stop as he heard a chuckle come from outside the room. He turned around to see Lily standing in the door way, "Mummy is, is she?"

"Well, only if I buy a Golden Snitch that can't fly, and the chances of that are-" Lily laughed again. She curled up next to James on the couch he was sitting on besides Harry's cot. "Carry on singing, will you?" She lay her head on James' shoulder, and listened as he continued with the rest of the song,

_"And if that pumpkin pie gets eaten,  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a Canon beater,<br>And if that beater is too awful,  
>Don't be surprised and I'll buy you a..." <em>He stopped, unsure of what to sing next, "Um.. _Quaffle,  
>and if that Quaffle doesn't... follow?<br>You'll still be the cutest little baby in Godric's Hollow,  
>So hush little Harry, don't you cry,<br>Your mummy loves you and so do I!"  
><em>  
>James grinned at the end. It wasn't quite the version he had remembered Lily had sung, but it was his own personalised version, especially for Harry. Sure it had been a badly put together song, unrhyming and the syllables unmatching, but James had never written a song before, so he was pleased with the end product. He looked at Lily who was asleep on his shoulder, and realised there was no-one to share his success with. Harry too was asleep in his arms, so gently lifting Lily's head off him, he placed Harry back in his cot. Not wanting to disturb Lily, James sat back down where he'd been and placed her head back on his shoulder. As he listened to her breathing, he gradually felt himself drift off to sleep. <p>


End file.
